A Different World
by limbosplaything
Summary: the Watchmen crew are in the 21st century with a few additions. Comedian has a slew of kids, marriage problems for dan and laurie, and more in this AU story. rated M to be safe and for later chapters.


Im just going to write some stuff and post it. Im an insomniac and hey,i need to write more. Put these ideas onto paper and such. If the writing style's bad, its cause its 1am and I just dont care:)

Disclaimer: I dont own watchmen, just the characters who show up here and not there. Especially Tyler.

And I know im terrible at writing, (reviews welcome) but when you picture Aerostryke, think Chris Rock as a superhero.

A Different World

Chapter 1: First encounter

June 18th, 2007

It was raining outside. Rorschach and Aerostryke sat on the building and looked into the alley. Below a street gang was gathering. On the opposite side, Nite Owl and the Comedian watched as well. A figure in red stepped into the streetlight's glow and Comedian gave the signal.

Sliding quickly down ropes they attached to the buildings, the four masks landed and made short work of the gang.

"Another job well done." Aerostryke dusted his hands off as he stood up. The cops had just left the scene as the four masks watched from their high perches. "whats the plan for the rest of the night? I think the area will calm down now, shall we move or call it an evening?"

Rorschach grunted "might as well call it. Precinct Omega have this area well covered now"

the others nodded, a few months back the police precinct nearby had taken to calling themselves Omega, and taking a few unorthodox methods towards gang and street violence. They had even agreed to work with Rorschach on several cases, promising him amnesty from the other precincts should he need it.

"Damn, the rain is comin down harder. Anybody know a decent place to hide out for a while?" Aerostryke didnt work with the Comedian and Night Owl much. When masks were outlawed in 1997, the Comedian and his family were hired on by the government and became the first Masked celebrity family. They gained popularity and tabloid headlines quickly with the reveal of the Comedian's two "children born of indiscretion" as his wife called them. One, Laurie, the child of the Comedian's former sweetheart Silk Spectre, was welcomed into the family with open arms. While the other, Tyler, daughter of a whore, was shunned and kept out of the papers as much as possible. After Night Owl married Laurie, he was included in the mass hysteria of stardom and didnt get out to this side of town much. This had left Aerostryke in Rorschach's company, though not frequently.

"I know a place," the Comedian sighed heavily. "But you never mention I was there to my wife, understand?"

the other three nodded and followed as the Comedian led through the network of alleys and rooftops that led to the balcony of a building that looked rather decently built for all that it existed in one of the ghettos.

The Comedian pulled a key out of his pocket and applied it to the lock on the balcony door, a large windowed thing that looked to Rorshach's eyes all too easy to break into. As he stepped throught the door, he moved a false panel on the wall to his right and revealed a keypad. He typed in a long code and the light on the pad turned green.

"Come on in," he gestured to the other three, "this is Tyler's place, she wont mind if we stay here a while."

Rorschach looked around the apartment curiously. As far as he knew, neither he nor Aerostryke had ever met the Comedian's fifth child. He glanced over at Aerostryke to see that he was looking around with equal curiosity.

The furniture was decent and well kept. The antenna coming out of the TV set had tinfoil arranged jauntily on its stalks. The bookshelves were handpainted by someone who didnt like bookshelves to be a uniform color. The apartment consisted of mostly one large room with an entrance at one side and three doorways at the other. One was closed and the other two revealed a bathroom and a spare room of some type. The kitchen took up about a third of the larger room. All of the appliances here were new or like new. A small table stood near the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. It seemed out of place there.

The Comedian opened the fridge, selected something from it, and closed it again.

"just pick something from the fridge, everything's labeled and microwaveable. Ill put on some coffee."

Rorschach snorted, a large industrial appliance filled kitchen and the food here was microwaveable. He went to the fridge and gazed at row upon row of individually packaged meals, obviously hand crafted and divided into single serve portions. Each of these was labeled. He selected one marked "Turkey with potatoes and gravy" and closed the door. On the wall next to the microwave was a whiteboard with instructions for each food item written on it.

_How organized_, Rorschach thought with slight contempt.

Night Owl and Aerostryke each selected a meal as well and microwaved them. The four sat on stools surrounding the counter island and ate in silence for several minutes.

"is she gonna mind that we're here?" Aerostryke broke the silence suddenly.

"Not at all," a female voice answered him.

The men turned to face a young woman with bright green hair curled short around her face. The Comedian smiled at her, "hey there punkin', how's my girl?"

"just fine dad, she grinned at him and shuffled over to the counter island.

"hi guys, I dont think ive met a couple of you." she extended a hand first to Aerostryke and then to Rorschach. "hello, Im Tyler Blake."

aaaand thats the end for now... chapter two soon?


End file.
